The Cheat Life of Brady and Boomer
The Cheat Life of Brady and Boomer is the thirteenth episode of Season 2. Summary Brady and Boomer must endure a King Challenge that tests their smarts, strength and spirits. When Mikayla realizes the boys won’t pass the challenge, she agrees to help them, but the plan goes horribly wrong when Mikayla and Lanny are transformed into Boomer and Brady. Plot While taking a hot air balloon ride The Kings try to glide through the air in Their flying Squirrel Costumes. Lanny Tells Mason and Mikayla Makoola The King tree Bloomed. That means The kings have to take the king test. Cast Main Cast *Mitchel Musso as Brady *Doc Shaw as Boomer *Ryan Ochoa as Lanny *Geno Segers as Mason *Kelsey Chow as Mikayla Recurring Cast * Guest Cast * Quotes Lanny: "Stop! You will not Dishonor Kinkow!" Mikayla: Lanny? How did you...? Lanny: I know everything! The Kings must take the challenge themselves. Give me that dirt. Mikayla: No, Lanny! Give it to me, you evil badger! Lanny: Let go, gazelle face! ---- Mason: "The Kings live! They passed the challenge!" Brady: "But we cheated." Mikayla: "Not on that last test. You can't cheat when it comes to integrity. You guys have a lot of potential and the island knows it." ---- Brady: (to Mikayla in his body) "I want you out! (Brady tries to throw Mikayla out of his body but is suddenly stopped) Wait. Who just stopped me?" Mikayla: I did. "I think our minds are competing to control your body." Brady: (to the Dirt Fairy) Give me back my body , Stinkerbell!" ---- Mikayla: Come on Let's go cheat. ---- Mikayla Makoola: The island probably wants to know how you see yourselves as kings? KinKow: Look into the mirror and tell me what you see? Answer Wrong or I will turn you into Dust. Lanny: Tell Them You see a Bear. Brady: Maybe we should tell them we see our to Closest Friends trapped inside the Bodies of two Kings because We Cheated. Boomer: Yeah We made Mikayla cheat too because we were too scared to take a test Brady: We're cheaters. We don't deserve to wear the crowns we're sorry. Boomer: If you're going to turn us into dust we're going to take it like men. Kinkow: (Proud) Honesty The Nobel Thing Transcript Videos Gallery Pair Of Kings--The Cheat Life of Brady and Boomer Part 2 288.jpg Pair Of Kings--The Cheat Life of Brady and Boomer Part 2 284.jpg Pair Of Kings--The Cheat Life of Brady and Boomer Part 3 137.jpg Pair Of Kings--The Cheat Life of Brady and Boomer Part 2 522.jpg Pair Of Kings--The Cheat Life of Brady and Boomer Part 2 316.jpg Test.png AllInThisTogether.png Studying Cheating.png Mikayla'sHair.png SwappingAcident.png Swapping.png NervousMason.png ChallengeOfTheMind.png ChallengeOfTheBody.png KingRings.png Trivia *The title is a parody of another Disney Series, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. *When Mikayla says: "We're all in this together," Boomer responds with a reference to High School Musical by saying: "I've heard that before, but in song and more inspirational." See Also Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes